Wings of Fire
by Bastgurl
Summary: The Teen titans hire a housekeeper but what secrects does she hide. (bad at summaries he he)
1. Housekeeper?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. But I do own Pyro.

Hey this is my first fic!! I hope you like.

A warm soothing but strange hand touched my hip. I pretended to still be asleep but the hand went up and stopped at my stomach, the hand seemed to want me too turn. I slowly turned to see who my mystery man was. He had big green eyes andBEEPBEEP

Huh. Ohh it was just a dream, it felt so real. I wonder who that mystery man was. Oh well time for school.

Shaleigh slowly got out of bed and went to the living room. "Mom what's for breakfast?", she said. No one was there. 'Ohh yeah I forgot I am home schooled duh' she thought. She sat on her torn couch and thought of what had happened at school to make her have this decision. She busted in to tears. To calm herself down she lit a match, some how it felt like every time she lit a match a little bit of her pain would just vanish. She suddenly got mesmerized by the flame that she didn't notice it was getting closer and closer to her finger. "Owww, that really hurt" she screamed. Shaleigh didn't notice she was holding the flame in her hand, until she turned and found she could manipulate the flame. When her mom got home she decided not to tell her. That night she had trouble sleeping. In the morning she found that she had white wings coming out of her back so she decided that she would try them out. She went to the balcony and tried to flap her wings and suddenly she didn't feel the ground anymore. She was flying! She was flying! She skimmed through the news to an add she saw before. Shaleigh thought that it would fun if she took a little road trip.

Later that day in San Francisco: "Hey Rob why don't you get me and.." DING-

DONG. "Cy the door." Robin was really regretting that he had kissed Starfire in

front of BB an Cy. When he answered the door he didn't expect a beautiful girl

with long red hair, big green eyes to be in front of him. He thought oh my gosh

she's like Starfire at BB's age. "Hi is this Titans Tower", she asked with a smooth

creamy voice. "Uh-huh" said the astonished boy wonder. "Robin where is that

pizz...." said a hungry Beast boy. BB was also astonished by her beauty. She

raised her eyebrow and sweat dropped from her head. "Uhh are you guys ok",

she said while waving her had in front of them. "Hello is anyone home" Shaleigh

yelled. "There is no need to shout I am right here", said a low monotone voice.

"Ohh hey I am Shaleigh I am here for the add in the paper for a housekeeper."

"Oh hey I am Raven. Yeah the job is still open if you want it." "Yeah I do", said

the new housekeeper. "Okay let me show you around the tower" Raven said

unexcitedly. "Uhh should we leave them here", asked Shaleigh. Raven

whispered "Its okay they just haven't talk to a girl other than me and Starfire."

The girls both snickered together.


	2. Parteee

I know what you want to say so I will say it..... I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS. Are you happy now. I also don't own Element house of funk if its real. I am so sorry the last one was so short.

Raven took Shaleigh all over the tower. She showed her the kitchen were she would cook, the bathroom, the living room, the laundry room, and everyone's room except hers. She said "Don't ever come in to my room, whatever the circumstance. OK?" "Yeah but how do I get your laundry", Shaleigh asked with a small simple voice. "Oh, I will just leave it outside on laundry day", Raven said with a solemn voice.

So Shaleigh started on her job with lunch. "So you are Beast boy and you are Cyborg", Shaleigh asked while pointing at the two guys sitting on the couch. They turned and nodded rapidly. "So you are our new housekeeper right?" asked Cyborg. Shaleigh mimicked the boys and also nodded rapidly. She almost laughed her self in to a coma on the way to the laundry room. While she did the laundry she found out one of the titans wears little boy underwear. (I wonder who it is? Ha ha ha. I am evil ha ha ha) Shaleigh had to sleep on the couch until she could fully clean her new room. But who can sleep when two guys are sitting on you and playing video games. "What hec do you think your doing playing videogames on my stomach?" asked a very annoyed Shaleigh.

"Cy did you her something ?"

"Actually BB I didn't"

"Get off now before I kill you"

"no you didn't let us play last night so we decided to come in the middle of the night to play while you are asleep" said Beast boy

Shaleigh got out from under their butts and kicked both of their heads and said "GET OUT NOW".

It was finally Friday and Shaleigh had had the dream again. The titans were having a really slow week. She asked if she could have the night off and they said sure. She told them that she was going to a rave club for young teens called the Element house of funk. They didn't see her but when she was gone they found her wallet and decided to take to her (as well as party hardy).When they got there music was blasting through the windows. When they got inside they immediately found Shaleigh dancing on the stage. She was wearing a purple mini skirt with a ton of belts, a backless halter, ribbons I her hair, and she had wings on her back. All the titans were astonished, there little polite housekeeper was dancing on a stage and shaking her booty. She got off the stage and greeted her friends. They handed her her wallet but she said in a huffy puffy voice "Its.. Ok.. The bouncer...let me ..in".

Beast boy thought since they were here they would dance so all of them danced except Raven who decided it would be fine if she went to her coffee shop across the street. They all danced until 11:00 and then they went home.

The next day Shaleigh had finished cleaning her room and now it had lavender walls and yellow stars, she had a small bed with off white sheets and a gray comforter. She had a small coffee maker and a walk in closet. She finally felt at home here. It was late and Shaleigh just finished her chores but she was so dirty. So she took a shower but little did she know that some one would intrude.

Beast boy woke up from needing to go to the bathroom. He was so tired he didn't notice that someone was in the bathroom already. He walked in to Shaleigh taking a shower but he noticed that something wasn't right. SHE HAD WINGS! He ran out and Shaleigh got out of the shower and put a towel on and met BB outside. "I thought it was weird that you were wearing a backless shirt and I didn't see the straps from the wings", he said in a solemn voice. "I am sorry you had to find out like this but I just thought that you wouldn't let me leave here" ,she said in a sad voice, "I guess I will go pack to go home". "No Shaleigh don't go this place hasn't been cleaner and you know I don't think my friends would mind. I mean all you have is wings, right?" "Uhh BB I also can manipulate fire", she said while giving him a oversized grin.


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.

The next morning everyone talked to Shaleigh about her powers over Belgium waffles (yum). "So when did you find out about your powers Shaleigh" asked a very curious Robin. "Well I found out a week ago. I was at home and my mom was at work and I was playing with fire and it transferred from the candle to my hand", said Shaleigh. She demonstrated by taking out a lighter and showing the titans her power. Raven asked, "Beast boy said that you have wings. Do you have wings?" Shaleigh showed them her wings; they had grown bigger.

The titans discussed it and asked her if she wanted to stay and she said yes. The catch was that Raven had to help her control her powers. So everyday that the titans didn't have work Raven would meditate with Shaleigh on the roof but it seemed Shaleigh already knew how to do it already. Her wings were in tune with her heart; every time Shaleighs' heart beat her wings flapped. After a while Raven didn't need to help her; Shaleigh was on the roof all night meditating.

Raven told the other titans her new discovery. Beast boy went on the roof to find Shaleigh but she wasn't there or so he thought. "Up here dude", she said in the sky. She came down slowly from the sky. Beast boy talked a while about Terra and how the titans thought that might happen to her so that's why they weren't asking her to become a titan. She nodded and went to her room. She feel asleep laughing. The next day when she went to the store, Beast boy and Raven decided to investigate Shaleighs' room. "Beast boy I can't believe I am going thru someone's room. I would get so mad if someone did this to me", said Raven. Beast boy was trying to find something suspicious but all they found was a CD of some band and comics. "Beast boy I think I found what we are looking for", said Raven but before she could tell Beast boy; Shaleigh came in and found them snooping. "What the hec are you guys doing snooping around my room for?" Shaleigh said in a angry voice. She lifted her hands and both Raven and Beast boy were lifted by a forces that didn't feel like telekinesis but something stronger. She thru them out of her room. She went to the P.A system and asked all titans to come to the living room. When they all got there they saw Shaleigh in an angry face. "Ok since you are all here I have an announcement to make", she paused for dramatic effect "I am Wicca." Everyone paused and looked at each other to try to find if any one knew what that meant. Raven burst in and said "She's a witch." "Ok put it blunt enough Raven but she is right. Please follow me to see." She went to her room, in her closet there was a small altar with two statues, a dagger, incense, and a wand. "This is another way I control my powers", she said in a solemn voice that sounded a little ashamed. "Nothin's wrong with your way of life Leigh-Leigh" said Cyborg. Everyone nodded to agree with Cy.

"That's not what I am upset about. I am upset that I know a lot of things about you guys and you don't know anything about me. I mean how are we suppose to be friends if you don't even know me", Shaleigh said. "You don't know anything about us, Shaleigh", Raven said in a angry voice. "Oh yeah well your favorite music is indie rock, Starfire's favorite movie is the documentary of aliens, Robins' favorite food is quiche, Beast boy likes to eat fish when he thinks no one is looking, and Cyborg is has a crush on a special girl that has a name that starts with b and ends with e. So know do you think I don't know you guys?" Shaleigh said at a fast pace. They were astonished that this girl knew their secrets.

The next day the titans invited Shaleigh to come on a call they got for a robbery. It was Red X. When they got there he was leaving and Raven tried to push him in to the wall but he dodged it. But he was caught by another power and he saw Shaleigh. She said "Well first meetings are always nice." "But sometimes nicer for other people" X said and tried to kick her but she dodged it. He was sent flying to Starfire, who was ready to blast him. He fell to the floor but quickly got up and transported out of the battle. Everyone congratulated Shaleigh on the battle. When they got home Shaleigh went to her room and didn't come out for dinner. The other titans were really hungry so they went to her room to see what was up.

They knocked on the door and Shaleigh answered the door. "Hold on guys I am making dinner right now", she said while coming out of her room. "How can you be cooking when you are in your room", asked a curious BB. She showed them to the table and there was a bunch of food on it. They dug in like rabid animals and Shaleigh just laughed. 'This will be a great place for me to live' thought Shaleigh.

The next day Shaleigh wasn't in the kitchen or her room or any where. The titans looked all over the tower for her and she was gone!

Where is Shaleigh?! Well I know but you guys don't know! ( ha ha ha I am evil) Well pleeeeaaaaaaze REVIEW!


	4. Mystery Man

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

After the titans looked all over the tower and didn't find Shaleigh they went to her favorite hang outs.

She wasn't there either. Everyone was getting a little worried. They looked around the tower one more

time just to see if they didn't see something and sure enough they found a note in her room that said:

_'Pyro is not coming back so forget about her!'_ They scanned the paper for fingerprints and they

found a finger print.

Shaleigh's version 

'I am so tired' Shaleigh thought. She slipped in to her bed and tried to sleep but felt something was

wrong. Suddenly she felt a hand on her hip and she thought she was dreaming. The hand slowly

turned her and she saw her mystery man. He covered her mouth and she was too tired to do anything.

He left a note for the titans and silently slipped out of the window. She a woke to find herself in a

strange dark room tied and gagged. She struggled to get her lighter and when she got it she burnt the

ropes and took the gag off. She noticed there was an altar by her. 'No... ohh no' she thought. She

knew what was going on and tried to get out of the room but it was protected by magic. She fell asleep

from exhaustion.

Titan Version

They found a match to the fingerprint and it was a teenager who didn't have a criminal record. The

titans got his address and went to find him. When they got to his house they were amazed that

someone could afford such a huge masion. They knocked at the door and a person came wearing a

black cloak. They asked if he was Luke (the person who kidnapped Pyro) and he closed the door.

Starfire blasted the door open and they all split up trying to find him or Shaleigh.

Shaleighs' Version

Shaleigh woke up to find her kidnapper sitting next to her with a frightened face. Shaleigh reached for

her lighter but it wasn't there. "Do you think I am really that stupid" he asked in a frightened voice. "That

depends, did you just kidnap a teen titan?" Shaleigh questioned. He gave her a glare with his big green

eyes. "So why are you hiding here?" Pyro asked curiously.

"Umm..."

"They are here aren't they"

"Just shut-up, ok?!"

"Help" yelled Shaleigh.

"Do you want me to speed up the process?" Luke said while pulling a dagger out of his pocket.

Shaleigh was now sure of what he was going to do. But little did he let her take her lighter back and she

put in her back pocket. He went to go see if the coast was clear and she knew it was her chance. She

took her lighter out and took the flame. She thru it at him and he shreiked. The loud shreik made all the

titans to come to the room. They caught Luke and all went home. ' This will be the best place I will ever

live' Shaleigh thought.

Well thats it! But i am going to make a second one about Christmas and what happens when her family comes to visit

San Francisco with out knowing shes there. Review PLEAZE!


	5. A New Villian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! One can dream though, right!**

We left off our story were Pyro had been kidnapped and now the teen titans found her and blah blah blah.

Pyro went to her room to think for a while. The rest of the team was having dinner and Shaleigh still hadn't come out. "I am worried about our friend Shaleigh. What if something happened to her again?" said Starfire "Well if she is in trouble again I'm sure it's a record." said Beast boy. "Don't even joke Beast boy!" said Starfire. "If you ask me she is just sulking in her room. Not that you asked me." said Raven. Raven got up and went to Py's room.

"Shaleigh are you ok?"

No answer. Raven knocked on her door, "Shaleigh come on". Raven slowly entered Shaleigh checking if she was in there. She saw a letter on the bed.

Dear Raven,

Yeah I knew you were the one who was gonna check my room. Anyways I don't belong here. Your home is wonderful but it is not my destiny. I can tell that its yours and you will find your home here. Please don't let anyone get upset not that they should. Ohh yeah I left you guys leaving presents. There in the closet.

Your Friend.

Shaleigh

Raven went to the closet and found boxes that had bows on them and the names of the teen titans. Raven picked hers up and opened it. She pulled a beautiful new charka for her heart charka. She took all the other presents and gave them to everyone and told them that Shaleigh was going home. Shaleigh gave Starfire a little spaceship as a joke. She gave Beast boy a joke book. Robin got a new weapon and a spell incase it broke.

2 WEEKS LATER- AT A EYGPTIAN MUSEUM.

There was a short person climbing the rafters of the museum and seemed to be wearing a cat costume. "Nener, nener. You can't catch me.( her face P)" she said. "Get back here with that statue little girl" said Robin.

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"Robin we aren't getting anywhere" said Raven. The girl turned a corner to the gift shop. When the got to it the girl was now a teenager. She was wearing a short black micro fiber dress with a black belt, a black mask over her hair and eyes. "Hello there" she said "I am the Bast Cat or you can call me Bast". She did a back flip through a window behind her. Raven grabbed everyone and took them thru the wall to the street. She was gone… or so they thought. "Robin, I would like to see you again" she whispered in his ear. He turned around quickly and saw her jumping roof from roof a couple miles away. They went home and went to bed. Well that is except Robin who was up trying to figure out who that girl was. Was it Kitten or someone else? He was kept up most of the night pondering the possibilities and finally found what he needed to do. The next day he went solo trying to find the girl.

Bast's Pov

'That was too close' Bast thought. She jumped from roof to roof till she got to a big clock tower. She climbed the wall of it and went to the big in the side of it were there was a sleeping bag, duffel bag, and a hole in the middle of the floor with a rope coming out of it to the next floor.

**Hope you Like my story! Review PLEAZE!!**


	6. Waitress Surprise

Ok I think I will update every Friday because that is the only day I have off now. HW really sux now because I m trying to get in to this kewl school in Idywild and I am taking 3 ART CLASSES. Anyways sorry for stalling.

Bast went to the duffel bag and took out a pair of clothes. She changed in to them and said "Hey Frank I am back." A little head then peeped out of the hole on the roof and said "How'sa doin' Jolie?" (the name of my sisters french cat) "I am fine. How are you?" she asked. A old man then came sliding down the rope in to the room and said "Fine's fine's". They said good night and Frank went up to his room and Jolie went to bed.

Regular POV: A week later

Robin knew that if he could get this one thief that he might be able to get her to talk and get more thieves. _Maybe they needed to go under cover? But what if the same thing that happened to Cyborg would happen here._ Robin pondered on this thought and decided if someone was to go undercover it would be him. He went to the Police Station to find if they knew where young crime-breakers hung out. Well wouldn't you know where the number one hang out was. (If you don't know where it was you either: are oblivious or you haven't read my other chapters And those of u who haven't read my other chapters I KNOW WHO YOU ARE) He kinda laughed at it and was wondering if she knew about it. He then remembered when he first met her and how ridiculous he must have seen. But know he only vaguely remembered her. He went to the tower and got on some street clothes: blue jeans, red shirt, black converse, and a beanie to cover his mask.

He entered the club and sat down at an empty table. A waitress came up and took his order and disappeared in to the crowd. She seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. He remembered the task at hand and tried to find someone who had all the characteristics as Bast. He stood up and moved to the dance floor, maybe he could get a better perspective on the situation. He walked around on the dance floor until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the waitress but she didn't have her apron on anymore. "Hey", she said and then brought him close and whispered in his ear, "You area horrible actor, Robin." He was kinda shocked that she knew his identity. _I knew I knew her from somewhere. Was she a friend or foe? _She grabbed him and started to dance and whispered "Follow my lead." After they danced for a while she asked him to come to the back with her. He did and when they went out the back door she said "I know who you are looking for and I know where she lives but... I can't tell you because she is my friend." "You have to tell me... uh... waitress." Robin said. "So you really don't remember me? Wow I thought I left at least a little bit of a impression" she said sadly. Robin then noticed that they were in an alley way and there was a weird looking motorcycle there. The girl went to the motorcycle and got on. "If you really want to find out who Bast is then you will have to catch her" she said playfully. As she left Robin threw a tracking device on her shirt and decided that he couldn't do anything more tonight.

HUH? HUH? so how do u like? PLEAZE, PLEAZE REVIEWཀ


End file.
